


Viva Las Vegas

by artificialstella



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Las Vegas, Pining, we got drunk and got hitched!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialstella/pseuds/artificialstella
Summary: Sashea “we got drunk and got married in Vegas but we’re not even dating”!au (also lesbians)





	Viva Las Vegas

The first thing Sasha noticed when she woke up was the wave of nausea burning in her throat. Next was her head, throbbing in time with the pulse beating in her temples. With a groan, Sasha sat up in bed. The sheets pooled around her waist, baring her chest. The AC-cooled air felt nice against her balmy skin.

Sasha heard a groan next to her, causing her to jump slightly. She looked next to her, and finally seemed to notice another body in her bed. Shea’s face was buried in her pillow, her top half also bare, the sheets pooling over the swell of her ass. The strong Nevada sun beat down against Shea’s skin, making it glow in the morning light. Sasha admired the curve of her back, and the way her silky hair splayed against the pillow.

But wait, Shea had her own bed on the other side of the room. How did she end up in Sasha’s? From the clear state of nakedness they were both in, something must’ve happened. But Sasha couldn’t piece together any memories from the night before. Had they slept together?

“Oh god,” Sasha groaned. The overwhelming urge to vomit was climbing up her throat, so she scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. She retched loudly as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Tears sprung in Sasha’s eyes, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand when she finished.

Something glimmering caught her eye. Sasha drew back her hand, and saw a modest ring decorating her finger. The band was a thin and silver, the diamond a small cushion cut. There was no mistaking what it was.

“You okay?” Shea’s voice called from the bedroom. Sasha shakily flushed the toilet and stood up.

“Shea, do you remember what happened last night?” Sasha asked as she reentered the room. She locked eyes with Shea, but Shea diverted her eyes as soon as she noticed Sasha was naked. Sasha blushed and looked around, spotting a sweatshirt draped across one of the chairs. She quickly pulled it over her head and tugged the hem over her exposed bottom half.

“So,” Sasha cleared her throat. “Last night?”

“I seriously don’t remember girl,” Shea replied. “All I know is I need a bloody mary and some better life choices.”

“I was hoping you could tell me where I got this engagement ring,” Sasha continued, holding up her hand as evidence. Shea sat up even further in bed, her sculpted eyebrows shooting up.

“Oh shit,” Shea breathed. She looked down at her own hand and swore again. There was a glimmering ring decorating her own finger. The pieces slowly fell into place, and Sasha felt her stomach sink.

“What the fuck did we  _do_?” Sasha groaned. Shea’s face was still frozen in a state of shock, so Sasha took it upon herself to grab her phone. The two of them were joined by four other girls for their Vegas trip, so Sasha pulled up their group chat to see who else was up. Not seconds later, a message from Farrah popped up on Sasha’s screen. Whenever the younger girl was hungover she tended to wake up at the crack of dawn, so of course she’d be the only one awake. Sasha really would’ve preferred to talk to Trinity or Peppermint about the matter, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“I’m gonna go over to Farrah’s room and get this whole thing figured out,” Sasha mumbled. She had a hard time looking Shea in the eyes, now that she realized that they probably made a huge mistake.

“Make sure you put some pants on before you leave,” Shea teased. Finally Sasha looked up, and when their eyes met Shea smiled softly. It was a sign that no matter what, they were going to be okay. Even if the ring weighed heavily like guilt on Sasha’s finger, Shea was her best friend. They could figure this out, all they had to do was put together the pieces and shake off their hangovers.

After Sasha threw on a pair of leggings, she slipped out of their room and down the hall. Their group had paired off into three hotel rooms, two girls in each room. Farrah was staying with Alexis, and Trinity and Peppermint took up the final room. Sasha stopped in front of the right door and knocked gently. It took a few long seconds for Farrah to carefully open the door. She smiled warmly in greeting and stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

“Alexis is still sleeping,” Farrah explained. Her bubblegum pink hair was tossed into a messy bun on top of her head, tight curls framing her round face.

“I figured, I doubt we’re going to see anyone until noon,” Sasha teased. Farrah giggled and linked her arm with Sasha’s.

“Let’s go to brunch, I need a mimosa,” Farrah suggested. Sasha shuttered at the thought of more alcohol, but black coffee and a bagel sounded good. They headed towards the elevator and down to the hotel’s buffet.

This early in the morning there weren’t many people filling the space yet. The employees all had a dead look in their eyes as they piled bacon under the heating lamps. The pair grabbed plates, and while Farrah piled greasy food onto her’s, while Sasha only picked out her bagel and a strong cup of coffee. When they sat down, Farrah sighed happily as she stared down at her food.

“Nothing cures a hangover better than a balanced breakfast,” she philosophized. Sasha nodded sagely and watched the small girl dig into her mountain of carbs and sugar.

“So you wanted to talk?” Farrah asked after she was sufficiently fed. Now she was only scraping at the remains of her plate, while Sasha was still picking apart her own breakfast. Her stomach was still turning with nausea and nerves, it didn’t make for a good appetite.

“What do you remember from last night?” Sasha began cautiously. Farrah shrugged.

“You know me girl, a few shots and I’m out. I remember the first bar we went to, then that club, but then I started feeling sick so Alexis took me to the bathroom. By the time we came back out you and Shea were gone and we moved on to the next bar. We figured the two of you were off doing your own thing, you know?”

Sasha knew. Her and Shea had a bit of an intense connection. Of course they loved their friend group, and Sasha hated to play favorites, but there was no denying the bond that her and Shea had. They just understood each other on an emotional, intellectual, and creative level. Sometimes they just got so caught up in each other they ended up wandering off on their own. Their friends have learned to accept it at this point, so the fact that they disappeared together last night shouldn’t be so surprising. It just meant Sasha didn’t have a witness to their mistake.

“I um, I think Shea and I might have gotten married last night,” Sasha admitted. She cleared her throat awkwardly and watched Farrah’s eyes bug open. Her fork clattered against her plate loudly, making Sasha flinch.

“No. Way.”

There were a lot of emotions that played across Farrah’s face as she processed Sasha’s words. Shock. Amusement. Anger. Confusion. Acceptance. Judgement. Finally, she seemed ready to give her opinion.

“I totally should have seen that coming,” Farrah settled on. Sasha’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You think out of our entire group, Shea and I would be the ones stupid enough to get wasted and go into a legally binding contract?”

A smirk curled the corners of Farrah’s lips.

“You’re the only ones stupid enough not to resolve your feelings while sober, so of course you can only work it out when you’re blackout drunk.”

Sasha’s face flushed, embarrassed, and she quickly took a sip from her coffee to hide her face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sasha mumbled. They both knew she was lying. It couldn’t be hard to see how fond Sasha was of Shea. The line between friendship and partnership was incredibly blurred between the two of them. They often joked about their pseudo attraction, but to Sasha, it wasn’t exactly fake.

“You two are both idiots,” Farrah groaned. “Whatever. Don’t listen to me, clearly you texted me asking for advice because you just wanted me to tell you what you wanted to hear. You and Shea got married for shits and giggles, nothing is going on between you two, you’re just the best of friends!”

Farrah’s voice was sickly sweet, and she rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her mimosa.Sasha tapped her nail against her mug and pursed her lips.

“I appreciate your viewpoint,” she finally murmured. Farrah deflated, and a small smile graced her lips.

“Thank you. I may be dumb, but I’m good at reading people. I think.”

Sasha laughed and took Farrah’s hand from across the table.

“You’re very perceptive,” Sasha assured her. Farrah beamed and squeezed Sasha’s hand back.

“Thank you. Now we should go back upstairs so you can face your new wife.”

Sasha’s heart sped up. She still had so many conflicting emotions swirling around in her head. The word ‘wife’ made butterflies flutter in Sasha’s stomach, but still. They did more than just get married last night. It seemed like they, well, consummated the marriage. Which is a whole different territory.

Sasha couldn’t hide away at brunch all day though. So, her and Farrah made their way back up to their floor. They parted ways, and Sasha found herself hesitating outside of her room, key in hand. With a deep breath, Sasha swiped her key card and pushed in.

Shea was sitting in one of the arm chairs, looking refreshed and ready for the day. She was dressed in a bright romper, and her hair was perfectly straightened and framing her face. She looked up at Sasha and grinned, and suddenly Sasha felt naked all over again.

“How was breakfast?” Shea asked. Sasha shrugged and moved over to her suitcase.

“It was decent, I didn’t eat much though. Don’t think i’d be able to keep it down,” she admitted. Shea chuckled.

“I feel you. I had a breakfast bar I bought at the airport and even that made my stomach queasy.”

Shea paused, before standing up and crossing the room. She sat down on the bed next to Sasha’s suitcase, wringing her hands.

“So I found out a few things while you were at breakfast.”

Sasha cleared her throat and looked up at Shea. The woman didn’t look angry or uncomfortable, she looked like she was on a mission.

“What’d you find out?” Sasha asked cautiously.

Shea reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a marriage certificate. It had their names and signatures sloppily written on it, but for some reason, they had decided to combine their names.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Coulee-Velour?” Sasha giggled. Of course they had to be egalitarian about it, even when blackout wasted.

“It has a nice ring to it,” Shea defended.

“Ah yes, Mrs. Shea Coulee-Velour, it doesn’t sound pretentious at all,” Sasha teased.

“Oh shut up Sasha Coulee-Velour. The name of the chapel is on the certificate too, we can go there and get this whole thing sorted out. I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to get married under the influence, so hopefully they can take care of it for us.”

Take care of it. Something that had seemed so monumental to Sasha when she woke up in the morning was as easy to undo as contesting a parking ticket. It hurt, in a weird way.

“Yeah of course. Let me just get ready and we can go there straight away,” Sasha mumbled. She grabbed her clothes out of her suitcase and without a word locked herself in the bathroom. Sasha didn’t want to be married, but the idea of being with Shea was so enticing. Couldn’t she live in this fantasy for a few more days? Just until their little girl’s trip came to an end?

Sasha took her time getting ready, and when she felt presentable the two went on their journey. As they sat in the Uber on the way to the chapel, Sasha couldn’t help but look down at her all black ensemble. It was funny, last night she was most likely dressed all in white for her wedding, and now she was dressed for that marriage’s funeral. Her outfit contrasted Shea’s colorful one, a celebration versus mourning.

“We’ll get this worked out, don’t worry sweetie,” Shea comforted, misunderstanding Sasha’s silence. Her hand linked with Sasha’s, her ring catching in the light. Sasha forced a smile.

“I’m sure,” she agreed.

The Uber dropped them off in front of the gaudy looking chapel. The building front was like a regular shop, with big windows in the front and a sign hanging above the door, and a church steeple was slapped onto the roof for decoration. It was located right off of the strip, and was relatively empty this early in the day. The pair stepped inside, and as soon as the bell above the door twinkled the woman behind the desk greeted them.

“If it isn’t my beautiful brides!” The woman cheered. Sasha and Shea exchanged a glance. “Oh, don’t worry, I know exactly what you’re here for. Come on to the desk.”

They stepped forward as the woman started typing away at her computer.

“I’m sure you’re probably aware of this, but we don’t remember much from last night,” Shea began. The woman giggled.

“Oh trust me sweetheart, we could tell as soon as you two stumbled in the door that you were having a rough night. You’re not the first couple to come in here looking to get hitched after a few too many drinks. But that’d be illegal, so most of the time we just go through the motions and charge you for the silly things, like the rings and the pictures.”

As the woman spoke she pulled out a little photo book from under the desk. It had ‘Coulee-Velour Wedding’ printed across the front, and a picture of the two of them kissing at the altar on the cover.

“So we’re not actually married?” Sasha asked. The woman shook her head.

“Nothing legally binding went on last night. What a shame though, you two are such a cute couple. If you do end up tying the knot make sure to send us some pictures, okay?” The woman winked, and Sasha could feel another blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“Thank you so much ma’am, we’ll get out of your way now,” Shea said politely as she picked up the photo album.

“Have a good day girls,” the woman said with a wave. They exited the chapel and stopped outside the door, processing everything they had just learned.

“That was easy,” Sasha began. Shea snorted and looked at the book in her hand. She stared at the cover, at their figures tangled lovingly and their mouths inseparable. It was an intense kiss.

“She thought we were a cute couple,” Shea teased. She opened the book and started leafing through the pictures.

“I mean, I didn’t want to correct her. How awkward would it be if we weren’t even dating?” Sasha countered. Shea shrugged.

“I don’t think it’s that weird she thought we were dating. Most people do, when they first get to know us,” Shea countered. Sasha hummed in agreement.

“I guess that’s just our friendship,” Sasha concluded. Shea pursed her lips pensively.

“I guess so.”

…

The day went on like nothing had happened. They met up with the other girls back at the hotel and decided to have a relaxing recovery day by the pool. After hours in the sun, they went to the rooftop bar for a few drinks. But Sasha could feel exhaustion heavy in her bones, and by nine o’clock she was ready to turn in.

“I think I’m going to head back,” she admitted. The other girls protested, but their pouting faces couldn’t deter Sasha’s need to go curl up with a book and some peace and quiet.

The elevator ride down to the room was blissfully quiet, as was the room when she entered. Sasha kicked off her shoes by the door and stripped out of her nice clothes, changing into her comfortable pajamas. It was like meditating as she went through the motions of getting ready for bed. Her mind was clear of all nagging thoughts as she wiped off her makeup, put on her lotions, put her hair up, and brushed her teeth. Her skin was pink from her day in the sun, and it was warm to the touch. Being out in the heat always made her feel physically exhausted for some reason. It must be her Russian genetics rebelling against the hot climate.

“Sasha?”

Shea’s voice sounded from the main room, so Sasha poked her head out of the bathroom.

“Back so soon?” She asked. Shea was removing her own shoes, and her hands were taken up by a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

“I was pretty drained too, I thought we could get drunk and laugh at our photo album,” Shea suggested.

“Sounds fun,” Sasha agreed. Maybe laughing about it together would help Sasha get over the pit of dread that had been forming in her stomach ever since she woke up.

Shea sat down on Sasha’s bed and gestured for Sasha to join her. Sasha crossed the room and settled into Shea’s side. After pouring their wine, Shea grabbed the album off of the side table.

“This is going to be so good,” Shea snickered.

The images themselves weren’t amazing quality. It seemed like an old professional camera, one that might’ve been suitable in the early 2000’s for weddings, but not in 2017. There was a priest in sequin robes at the end of the aisle, and an audience of possibly three employees. Sasha and Shea both walked down the aisle together, dressed in their outfits from the night before. The ceremony consisted of them giggling at each other and unable to keep their hands off of each other. There were tears at one point, and even more laughter. The rings were exchanged, and then they were obviously pronounced ‘married’. Sasha couldn’t help but examine the utter joy on both of their faces. Even drunk, Sasha couldn’t ever think of a time she looked that happy. Their arms were wound tightly around each other, and their lips met with such fervour. For several shots, they were tangled in that embrace. It was no surprise that their night ended between the sheets.

“That was… a journey,” Sasha chuckled. Shea smiled, but it was tight. There was something brewing in her dark eyes, a look that Sasha noticed back at the chapel.

“We look so happy,” Shea noted.

“Tequila will do that to you,” Sasha teased. Shea’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t think so.” She closed the book and set it down on the bedside table, as well as her glass of wine. There was a thickness to the air now, a tension. It made Sasha nervous.

“Have you ever thought about the possibility of us dating?” Shea asked bluntly. “Because I have. After years of people telling us how good we’d be together, I couldn’t help but think about it. And you know what? It makes sense to me. You’re my best friend, and pretty much my whole life. It doesn’t hurt that you’re incredibly sexy too.”

Sasha’s heart was racing. She had been such a coward all day, so of course Shea had to blow in there cool, calm, and confident, saying all of the words Sasha was too afraid to say.

“Of course I’ve thought about it,” Sasha replied slowly. Her fingers twisted at the ring on her finger. “You’re my whole life too, you’ve always been. I just didn’t want to risk what we have.”

Shea rolled her eyes.

“Nothing can shake us babygirl, and the sooner you realize that the sooner we can get to recreating our wedding pictures,” Shea replied.

Sasha didn’t speak. She just cupped Shea’s cheek and kissed her. If Shea got to make the first move with the conversation, Sasha was going to be the one to make the first move physically. It was equality.

They kissed slowly, much more gently than at the altar. But it felt right. It was cozy, and comfortable, the perfect pace for her drowsy state. They kissed like it was their millionth time and like it was their first time. Sasha wanted a photo album for this moment as well.

“I’m keeping the ring,” Shea mumbled as she pressed their foreheads together. Sasha laughed and pecked her lips again.

“Fair enough. I’m keeping mine too, but I might turn it into a necklace. Much more modern.”

Sasha didn’t need to be married, she just needed Shea. And it turned out that really she had her all along, she just didn’t realize it.


End file.
